TRUE WING - Kurusu Syo
by HanamiTG
Summary: Syo ingin meraih Hiyorin yang tinggi tapi, siapa yang sangka kalau Hiyorin yang dikenal cuek akan berbuat baik kepada Syo, memberi kemudahan untuk meraihnya. One-shot


TRUE WING

Aku ingin meraih sesuatu yang lebih tinggi dengan sayap tapi, menurut semua orang itu mustahil. Menurutku tidak. Aku selalu percaya kalau itu tidak mustahil. Inilah sebab banyak orang yang menghindariku. Seorang pria juga punya mimpi, memangnya tidak boleh jika kita punya mimpi seperti itu ?

"Kau mengingau lagi." Ucap seseorang yang menyadarkanku dari demo di dalam mimpi.

"Ugh, kau selalu muncul saat aku sedang demo." Ucapku kepada orang yang menyadarkanku.

Orang ini namanya Sakakibara Hiyorin. Aku selalu membayangkan orang ini punya sayap yang membawanya pergi ke mana saja. Sakaki sangat berbeda denganku.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai, kau malah mengingau entah apa." Ucap Sakaki yang langsung duduk di kursinya yang tepat di sebelahku.

Aku melihat jam dan benar, pelajaran peratama sebentar lagi dimulai.

Ding dong...

Bel telah berbunyi, artinya pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Di tengah pelajaran, aku tidak fokus ke penjelasan guru. Aku hanya asik menggambar sayap dan membayangkan kalau aku bisa terbang.

"Tuan Kurusu ! apa kau memperhatikan ?" Tanya Sensei yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhku. "Gomen Nasai Sensei ! aku tidak memperhatikan !" Seruku.

"Tidak apa, silahkan duduk kembali." Ucap Sensei.

Aku langsung duduk kembali dan tepat setelah itu, kening mengenai sesuatu yang sangat keras hingga membuatku jatuh dari kursiku.

"Itu akibat karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik Tuan Kurusu !" Seru Sensei yang ternyata habis melempar kapur.

"Pasti sakit..." Guman Sakaki yang benar-benar bisaa di dengar dengan jelas.

Saat istirahat tiba, Sakaki menggeser mejanya mendekat ke mejaku.

"Salin catatannya." Ucap Sakaki.

Aku melihat buku Sakaki yang seperti surganya pelajaran. Catatannya lengkap. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan kusalin semua apa yang ada di buku itu.

"Huft... benar-benar merepotkan. Apa sih, yang ada di pikiramu saat pelajaran pertama tadi ?" Tanya Sakaki yang mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku.

"Kau pasti memikirkan, Aku ingin terbang ?" Tebak Sakaki.

"Kalau tau, buat apa bertanya ?" Tanyaku.

"Tsk, kan Cuma bertanya." Jawab Sakaki ketus.

Lagi-lagi ada perasaan bersalah yang membuatku tidak enak. Entah mengapa setiap kali aku membuatnya marah, aku merasa bersalah.

"Cepat kerjakan kalau tidak, Sensei ngamuk lagi loh." Ucap Hiyorin.

"Iya, iya, aku lagi berusaha secepat mungkin." Ucapku yang meningkatkan kecepatan menulisku.

Ding dong...

Bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Aku mulai panik, karena aku harus megembalikan catatan Sakaki.

"Huft~ bel berbunyi sudah. Kembalikan bukunya saat pulang saja." Ucap Hiyorin yang langsung menggeser mejanya menjauh.

Saatnya pulang sekolah. Waktu yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid tertuma aku. Sayangnya, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini piket.

"Syo, nanti kau antar saja catatannya ke rumahku." Ucap Sakaki yang langsung keluar dari kelas.

Aku hanya mengendus kesal dan mulai membersihkan kelasku. Sambil membersihkan, aku juga sekali-sekali melihat langit senja sambil berkhayal lagi.

"Syo-chan !" Panggil seseorang yang membuatku terkejut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Natsuki ?" Tanyaku kepada orang yang mengejutkanku.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi loh. Coba lihat sudah jam berapa." Jawab Natsuki.

Aku langsung melihat jam dan sudah setengah 6.

'Emangnya tadi aku mengkhayal lama banget ?' Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku langsung merapikan apa yang bisa kubereskan lalu pulang bersama Natsuki. Di tengah jalan, seperti biasa, Natsuki yang suka berserita panjang lebar.

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya aku dan Natsuki sampai dirumah. Kenapa aku dan Natsuki tinggal bersama ? kalian pasti pernah dengar penyakit yang dialami Natsuki (Sidrom Gemini). Kalau penyakitnya kambuh dan aku tidak ada disampingnya, aku menjamin setengah kota hancur.

"Syo-chan, kenapa saat istirahat kau tidak ke kanti atau menemuiku ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Aku menyalin catatan Sakaki karena melamun dan tidak menulis apa yang di jelaskan oleh Sensei." Jawabku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus mengembalikan buku Sakaki. Aku langsung keluar rumah lagi, beruntung aku belum ganti baju dan belum melepas sepatu saat masuk rumah tadi.

"Kuharap, Sakaki tidak marah kepadaku." Ucapku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menemukan Sakaki dikepung oleh beberapa preman jalanan.

"Waaa, manis banget dek. Main bentar yuk."

"Jangan takut~ kami takkan melukaimu~"

"Kami hanya ingin tubuh manismu itu~"

"Ugh, jangan menyentuhku dasar mesum !" Seru Sakaki.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan memukul salah satu preman tersebut.

"Jangan ganggu dia !" Seruku.

"Wah, wah~ ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan deh." Ledek Preman yang baru saja kuhajar.

Spontan, aku menghajar mereka tampa ampun. Setelah mereka jadi babak belur, mereka langsung kabur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku.

Sakaki mengangguk pelan. Aku langsung memegangi tangannya yang masih gemetaran.

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu saat dalam bahaya. Aku berjaji." Ucapku.

1... 2... 3...

"Ma, maaf ! itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja !" Seruku.

"Gak salah tuh, kau mau melindungiku ?" Tanya Sakaki.

"Yang tadi benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku keceplosan." Jawabku.

Sakaki hanya terdiam lalu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawakan aku ! itu tidak lucu sama sekali !" Seruku.

"Kau harus benar-benar menepati janjimu loh. Kalau tidak, kita bukan teman lagi." Ucap Sakaki yang membuatku terkejut.

"Beneran ? kita bukan teman lagi kalau aku ingkar janji ?" Tanyaku ttidak percaya.

Sakaki langsung tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ya, namanya janji. Janji harus ditepati Syo." Jawab Sakaki lembut.

Aku mematung. Aku adalah orang pertama yang melihat senyuman malaikat itu.

"Hey, Syo. Kau tau, ada sayap di tiap punggun orang-orang." Ucap Sakaki yang membuatku bingung.

"Apa kau percaya soal itu juga ?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin jadi temanmu. Kau juga percaya soal kita bisa terbang kan ? aku juga percaya itu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau terus menghinaku ?" Tanyaku.

"Tsk, kau tidak tau cara untuk bercanda ya." Ucap Sakaki.

Dia langsung berjalan entah kemana.

"Hey mau kemana ?" Tanyaku.

"Pulang, kau emangnya tidak pulang ?" Tanya Sakaki.

"Tadi aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu." Jawabku.

"Lalu, mana bukunya ?" Tanya Sakaki.

Dan disaat itulah, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku lupa membawa buku Sakaki. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan seperti seseorang sedang menepuk kepalaku.

"Kenapa takut banget sih ?" Tanya Sakaki.

Aku langsung melihat wajahnya.

'Selalu saja begini, dia selalu jauh lebih tinggi dariku (bukan masalah tinggi badan). Aku ingin sekali meraihnya tapi, itu sangat mustahil.'

"Oy, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sakaki.

Aku langsung fokus kembali.

"Maaf, besok baru aku kembalikan bukunya." Ucapku.

Sakaki mengangguk. "Baiklah, sebakinya kau pulang. Nanti Natsuki berubah lagi loh."

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali ke rumah. Keesokan harinya tiba. Aku berangkat sekolah dan yang pertama menyapaku adalah...

"Ohayo, Syo." Sapa Sakaki.

"Ohayo." Balasku.

Banyak orang yang terpaku melihat adengan menyapa itu. Sangat langkah Sakaki menyapa seseorang di sekolah.

"SYO !" Panggil seseorang.

Dengan cepat, seluruh temanku menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Sakaki ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Entahlah." Jawabku.

'Apa ini karena kejadian yang kemarin ?'

Setelah itu, aku dan lainnya ke kelas masing-masing. Seperti biasa, aku tidak memperhatikan dan Sakaki meminjamkan catatannya. Keesokannya begitu dan begitu lagi. Disapa, berbagi catatan, pulang bareng (setelah kejadian preman, aku sudah berjanji untu melindunginya), bahkan dia sering datang ke rumahku dengan alasan 'dirumah sepi'.

"Ah~ perutku kenyang total." Ucap Sakaki yang perutnya kelihatan besar.

Aku hanya memberikannya senyuman sambil tertawa kecil. "Hey, jangan terlalu banyak makan, nanti sakit perut loh."

"Makan banyak itu sehat tapi, timbangan adalah kerugian dari makan banyak." Ucap Sakaki.

"Serius ? takut sama timbangan ?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ketakutan para wanita yang sok gaya." Jawab Sakaki.

"Kau tidak takut berat badanmu naik ?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Kan, wajar kalau berat badan naik." Jawab Sakaki.

"Kalau di gendong sama cowok gak bakal keberatan ?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau kau yang gendong, aku menjamin tubuhmu semakin pendek." Jawab Sakaki.

"Apa kau menghinaku ?!" Tanyaku yang sudah kesal.

Sakaki hanya terdiam beberapa saat lalu dia membuka mulutnya.

"Itulah kenapa kau mau sayap !" Seru Sakaki yang membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Duh, kau mau sayap karena kau mau meraih sesuatu yang lebih tinggi kan ?!" Tebak Sakaki setengah berteriak.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Aku langsung menyadari bahwa dia tau kenapa aku menginginkan sayap untuk meraih sesuatu yang lebih tinggi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya dengan benar ?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Gampang, karena kau pendek." Jawab Sakaki dengan santainya.

Aku langsung buang muka. Sakaki langsung menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Jangan ngambek pendek." Canda Sakaki.

Aku hanya diam.

"Baik, baik. Kalau kau berhasil meraih seuatu yang tinggi, aku janji takkan meledekmu dengan kata pendek lagi." Ucap Sakaki.

"Jangan membuatku nyaman dengan kalimat tipuanmu itu." Ucapku ketus.

"kalau Pria selalu memegang janjinya, berarti wanita juga harus memegang janjinya." Ucap Sakaki.

Aku melihat wajahnya, dan dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Kau bohong kan ?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk dan wajahnya berubah menjadi datar kembali. Aku hanya sweatdrop.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Sakaki.

Aku langsung fokus kepadanya.

"Tanya apapun." Ucapku.

Dia menghela nafasnya. "Kapan kau kembalikan bukuku ?" Tanya Sakaki yang membuatku bersweatdrop ria.

Aku menepuk keningku.

"Kukira sesuatu yang penting, bukumu akan kukemblikan saat aku sudah selesai menyalin semuanya." Jawabku.

"Kembalikan buku sejarahku malam ini, Ada yang ingi kusalin nanti." Ucap Sakaki sambil memberantakan rambutku yang sudah kusisir sampai rapi.

Tiba-tiba, aku baru sadar kalau besok ada tes pelajaran sejarah.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang ?!" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Emangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Sakaki.

"Aku harus meminjam bukumu semalaman untuk mempelajari seluruhnya ! Jadi, aku tak bisa mengembalikan bukumu." Jawabku sedikit kesal.

Dia langsung menepuk keningnya. "Dasar payah ! hari ini aku ke rumahmu untuk menginap !"

Aku langsung terdiam. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Sakaki. Dia mau menginap di rumah cowok yang dihuni 2 cowok SMU ?! yang benar saja.

Dia langsung pergi ke kelas, aku menyusulnya dari belakang. Setelah pelajaran terakhir, bel sekolah berbunyi, kami bertiga (Aku, Sakaki, dan Natsuki) pulang bersama.

"Hiyo-chan, kau yakin mau menginap di rumah kami ?" Tanya Natsuki.

Sakaki mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa itu tidak apa Syo-chan ?" Tanya Natsuki kepadaku.

"Itulah kemauannya, kita tidak bisa apa-apa lagi." Jawabku.

Saat sampainya dirumah, Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku (setelah menyuruh Sakaki menunggu di ruang keluarga).

"Ah, lega akhirnya pulang sekolah." Ucapku sambil melempar diri sendiri ke kasur.

"Jadi begini kamar laki-laki ?" Tanya seseorang yang membuatku terkejut.

Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan aku melihat, "SAKAKI ! apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ?!" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Aku penasaran saja bagaimana kamar laki-laki." Jawab Sakaki. "Kamarmu beda sekali dengan kamar Natsuki." Tambahnya.

"Tunggu, kau dari kamar Natsuki ?" Tanyaku.

"Setiap aku datang kesini, aku sering datang ke kamar Natsuki yang penuh dengan Piyo-chan itu." Jawab Sakaki.

"Baiklah, tunggu di luar, aku akan segera turun. Kau duduk manis saja di ruang keluarga." Ucapku sambil mendorong Sakaki keluar dari kamarku.

Setelah ganti baju, aku langsung ke ruang keluarga. Tidak lupa aku membawa buku sejarah Sakaki. Natsuki sudah membuat kami minuman yang gampang di buat. Kami pun mulai belajar dengan tenang.

...

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan sekarang sudah malam. Natsuki sudah terlelap dan syukurlah kacamatanya masih ia pakai.

"Syo, apa yang ingin kau raih ?" Tanya Sakaki tiba-tiba.

Keheningan yang luar biasa melanda kami.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang ingin kau raih ?" Tanya Sakaki lagi.

Aku menelan ludah. "Tidak ada." Jawabku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau butuh sayap untuk meraihnya ?" Tanya Sakaki.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tau harus jawab apa. Apa aku harus menjawab kalau aku meraih Sakaki yang hebat, pintar, dan bahkan...

"Syo, jawab saja. Aku takkan marah." Ucap Sakaki.

"Ugh... baiklah."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu, kuhembuskan.

"Sakaki." Ucapku.

"Apa ?"

"Sakaki."

"Tunggu, apa ?"

"Sakaki."

"Siapa ?"

"SAKAKIBARA HIYORIN !" Seruku sambil berteriak dengan suara yang sangat lantang.

Sakaki terlihat terkejut dengan jawabanku. Untung saja, Natsuki masih tertidur pulas sementara Sakaki terlihat terkejut.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sakaki.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa ?" Tanyaku balik.

"Kenapa kau ingin meraihku ?" Tanya Sakaki.

"Karena, kau adalah..." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa 'Ada sayap di punggung orang masing-masing'." Sambungku.

Lagi-lagi, Sakaki terkejut dengan jawabanku.

"Kalau begitu, jika nilaimu ujianmu bagus, aku akan meganggap kau sudah meraihku." Ucap Sakaki.

Dia langsung membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanyaku.

"Pulang." Jawab Sakaki.

"Kau tidak jadi menginap ?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng lalu pergi. Aku hanya diam mematung. Natsuki tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Ada apa Syo-chan ?" Tanya Natsuki yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Sakaki pulang." Jawabku.

"Loh, dia gak jadi menginap ?" Tanya Natsuki.

Aku menggeleng. Natsuki tersenyum lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku mendengar percakapan kalian yang terakhir." Ucap Natsuki.

Aku memberi Natsuki tatapan tajam dan raut wajah kesal.

"Syo-chan bahkan lebih Kawaii saat marah~" Canda Natsuki yang paling tidak kusuka.

Aku hanya membuang muka.

"Kau tau Syo-chan ? kau pikir tadi Hiyo-chan marah ? dia tidak marah kok, dia hanya menantangmu untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus." Ucap Natsuki yang membuatku terkejut.

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau Hiyo-chan marah, dia pasti mengamuk." Jawab Natsuki.

Aku langsung menyadari kalau yang dikatakan oleh Natsuki benar. Aku langsung menatap buku sejarah Sakaki.

"Kalau begitu, aku takkan kalah darinya !" Seruku yang membuat Natsuki tersenyum polos.

'Lihat saja Sakaki, aku takkan kalah darimu !'

[P.S. : Ujian mereka minggu depan.]

Setelah kejadian malam itu, aku sering memperhatikan guru saat menjelaskan. Bahkan, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar. Pagi, siang, dan malam, tetap belajar. Tapi, semua kegiatan belajar ini membuat hubunganku dan Sakaki semakin kecil. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara dengannya walaupun kami hanya bisa saling menyapa. Ini semua berlangsung hinggah hari senin tiba.

Aku melihat sekolahku yang benar-benar luar biasa besar.

'Aku benar-benar takut kalau nilaiku di bawah Sakaki...' Batinku.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Semangat Syo !" Seru Otoya.

Aku melihat seluruh temanku (STARISH) menyemangatiku.

"Natsuki memberitau semuanya jadi, kami mendukungmu." Tambah Cecil.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan mereka senyuman sampai-sampai cengar-cengir saking semangatnya karena mendapatkan dukungan.

Aku langsung mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku, melihat kedepan (pantang mundur / menyerah) apapun yang terjadi. Dengan langkah kecil, aku percaya aku bisa memulainya. Dengan sepenuh hati, aku melihat ke langit sebentar.

'Kami-sama, aku mohon agar aku bisa mengalahkan nilai Sakaki agar aku berhasil meraihnya. Meraihnya dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Apapun tempatnya.'

Seluruh pikiran terasa jernih (Setelah bermeditasi bersama Masato di bawah air terjun), walaupun jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, aku tetap berani dan percaya diri.

'Aku akan menjadi angin ! menjadi yang terbaik !'

Aku memasuki sekolah lalu, berlari menuju kelasku. Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat sudah banyak teman-temanku datang. Bel berbunyi, ujian dimulai.

1 minggu kemudian...

Aku pergi ke manding sekolah yang dikerumuni ratusan murid. Aku bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Nilai Sakakibara-san dikalahkan oleh seseorang." Jawab murid tersebut.

Aku langsung menyelinap di sekitar kerumunan ini (tubuhku kecil) setelah mendengar perkataannya. Setelah sampai di depan manding sekolah, aku terkejut melihat tulisan yang ada di manding itu.

'Yang pertama adalah... Aku ? dan yang kedua adalah Sakakibara Hiyorin. Aku mengalahkan nilai Sakaki... ini mimpi pasti mimpi !'

Aku langsung lompat-lompat karena kegirangan. Setelah lompat kiri kanan, aku menghampiri teman-temanku yang sedang berkumpul dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku mendekati mereka dan melihat Sakaki dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Oh, Syo-chan. Dari tadi kami menunggumu." Ucap Natsuki.

"Maaf jika aku lama." Ucapku.

Sakaki langsung mendekatiku dengan raut wajah kesalnya yang membuat semua orang ketakutan. Aku menutup mataku, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan kepadaku.

"Kenapa malah menutup matamu ? kau berani menghadapi ujian tapi, kenapa menghadapiku saja takut ?" Tanya Sakaki.

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Sakaki tersenyum lembut. Dengan cepat, aku merasakan kalau wajahku mulai memerah.

"Nah, seperti janjiku. Jika kau berhasil mendapat nilai bagus, kau sudah berhasil meraihku dan sekarang kau berhasil meraihku dan, sekarang kau sudah meraihku. Itu artinya kau sudah berhasil meraihku." Jelas Sakaki yang masih memasang senyum lembut itu.

Aku terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Aku berhasil meraih Sakaki ? dia yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan itu ? dia yang sulit di raih ? apa Kami-sama telah memberikanku sebuah sayap agar aku bisa meraihnya atau... Sakaki yang berhenti untuk menolongku dengan sayapnya ?

"Jangan melamun woy !" Seru Sakaki yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku punsadar dari lamunanku.

"Pfftt... wajahmu lucu banget kalau terkejut seperti itu." Ucap Sakaki yang tertawa seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Teman-temanku yang melihat wajahku saat terkejut tadi juga ikut tertawa. Ini adalah awal aku mulai akrab kepada Sakaki dan disaat yang bersamaan, aku menyadari bahwa aku sukankepadanya tapi, ini semua selesai begitu saja saat dia tidak masuk.

"Hari Sakaki tidak masuk." Ucap Sensei.

Ketua kelasku langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kenapa ia tidak masuk Sensei ?" Tanya Ketua kelasku.

"Dia pindah sekolah karena dia akan pindah ke luar negeri. Dia akan pergi ke Korea. Baru saja diberi tahu oleh kakaknya." Jawab Sensei.

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sensei. Aku langsung lari keluar dari kelas.

"Kurusu ! mau kemana kau ?!" Tanya Sensei yang masih bisa kudengar (Senseinya teriak).

Aku berlari, aku berlar kemana ? Bandara. Aku tau jadwal penerbangan Sakaki. Jadwalnya jam 09:45. Aku melihat jam tanganku dan sudah jam 09:30. Aku langsung mempercepat lariku. Setelah sampainya di bandara, aku menerobos menuju ruang tunggu, sampai-sampai dikejar Security. Aku melihat lagi jam tanganku.

"Ugh, dimana kau Sakaki ?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri setelah melihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 09:40.

Aku menunggu lima menit hingga penerbangan Sakaki disebut.

"Penerbangan menuju Korea... (pikirkaan sendiri apa kelanjutannya)."

Aku langsung menuju Gerbang XXX dan menemukan Sakaki nyaris mau berangkat. Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin dan di saat yang bersamaan, Sakaki memberikan tiketnya ke pengurus tiket (aku tidak tau apa namanya). Aku langsung meraih lengannya. Aku menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Syo ?" Tanya Sakaki yang terkejut akan kedatanganku.

"Kau... kenapa kau mau pergi ?" Tanyaku yang masih capek karena lari-larian.

"Kakakku akan kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan di Korea jadi, aku sekeluarga ikut." Jawab Sakaki yang berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari genggamanku.

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi(Aku tak tau Akihabara tinggi atau tidak. Yang dimaksud Syo adalah, Sakaki akan menjauh darinya setelah ia berhasil meraihnya.) setelah aku bersusah payah meraihmu ?! Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu ! jika aku melanggarnya, aku bukan temanmu lagi ! Bukankah kau yang mengatakan ' Di punggung orang masing-masing ada sayap' ! Apa kau bohong soal itu ! Kalau mau tau, aku ingin meraihmu karena aku suka kepadamu ! Ore wa suki desu !"

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dan sudah menyatakan perasaanku, Ekspresi Sakaki berubah total. Dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau... menyukaiku ?" Tanya Sakaki tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk penuh keraguan. Aku takut dia akan menamparku atau semacamnya tapi, dunia berkata lain. Dia malah memelukku dengan erat.

"Go, gomen nasai... aku pergi karena kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Karena kau belajar dengan giat, kau jadi punya teman. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku tak dibutuhkan lagi jadi, aku ikut kakakku menuju Korea." Jelas Sakaki.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau bahuku basah.

'Sakaki... menangis...' Batinku.

"Aku masih membutuhkanmu Sakaki karena kau yang memberiku kekuatan, kau yang mengatakan kalau di punggung orang masing-masing ada sayap, aku masih mau bersama Sakaki, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu tapi, jika kau pergi ke Korea, tidak akan ada yang menjagamu." Jelasku.

Sakaki hanya memelukku lebih erat lagi. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya kembali. Security yang mengejarku tadi berhenti mengejarku lagi setelah Sakaki menjelaskan.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakaki kembali bersekolah dan ada gosip baru yang tersebar. Yaitu,

"Hiyorin dan Syo jadian ?!"

"Masa' sih ?"

"Mereka berdua sekelas dengan kita kan ?"

"Mereka berdua juga orang pintar. Tidak ingat saat nilai Sakakibara-san di kalahkan oleh Kurusu ?"

Aku Cuma bisa menutup telingaku yang gak tahan dengan gosipan-gosipan gak jelas itu hingga aku menyadari kalau sudah waktunya istirahat.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku, kita berdua jadi di gosipin." Ucapku lirih.

"Jangan kawathir, wajar saja kan, kalau mereka gosipin yang masih baru buat mereka." Ucap Sakaki sambil memakan bekalnya.

Aku sedikit senang. Aku lanjut makan rotiku yang baru saja kubeli dari kantin.

"'Ada sayap di punggung semua orang', kau yang mengatakan itu walaupun aku rasa aku tak punya. Kekuatan itu... benar, aku rasa aku bisa terbang." Ucapku yang membuat Sakaki bingung. "Cuma memikirkanmu, memberiku tenaga." Tambahku.

Disaat inilah aku baru melihat untuk pertama kalinya Sakaki Blushing.

"Di sayap ada yang namanya mimpi, aku yakin kekuatannya aku meningkat. Dunia yang tidak bisa dilihat, keesokan yang tidak bisa diketahui apa saja yang akan terjadi, aku ingin pergi, sambil menggandeng tanganmu, Sakaki." Ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Sakaki.

Wajah Sakaki semakin memerah sampai-sampai aku melihat asap keluar dari kepalanya.

"Senyumanmu yang mengatakan aku tidak sendirian." Tambahku lagi yang membuat wajah Sakaki tambah merah.

"Baiklah ! jangan mengataka ha-hal aneh lagi !" Seru Sakaki yang membuang muka.

"Baik, baik. Aku Cuma bercanda." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakaki yang memerah.

'Inikah yang dimaksud sayap, bukan... True Wing. Ya, itu nama sayap yang pasti ada di punggung Sakaki.' Batinku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat seperti memang ada sayap di punggung Sakaki. Aku terkejut saat melihatnya dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Ada apa Syo ?" tanya Sakaki.

"Apa kau benar-benar punya Sayap ?" Tanyaku.

Sakaki hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau bisa melihatnya kan."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa ?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Inilah yang membantumu menghadapi masalahmu. Sayap inilah yang membantumu bisa meraihku, Syo." Jawab Sakaki.

"Jadi, apa itu True Wing ?" Tanyaku.

Sakaki mengangguk lalu mencium pipiku.

"Syo-kun, suki desu." Ucap Sakaki sambil tersenyum lembut.


End file.
